


The Creation of Supply Closet Delta

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known better. Nothing is ever what it seems when the Ark medics are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creation of Supply Closet Delta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mystery of Supply Closet Delta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414857) by [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty). 



> Challenge accepted Ultharkitty :P

“Ratchet? Hoist?” The two mechs in question shared a glance with each other, curiosity bouncing between them where their electromagnetic fields were meshing. Prowl usually called ahead if he wanted anything, after all, it wasn't logical to make a journey that would be wasted if the medics were busy.

“Sir?” Hoist said as he waved a hand around the door frame so that Prowl could see where they were.

Prowl stared at the waving extremity for a moment. “Is Ratchet there?”

“Yup.” Again it was Hoist who answered and Prowl decided that whatever the medics were doing couldn't be that bad.

“Red Alert is having yet another breakdown. According to his rant, you are tampering with his cameras.” Prowl frowned as he poked his helm around the door. For once Red may not have been over-reacting. Ratchet waved at him with his free hand as he held up a bundle of wires, a spare soldering iron clamped in his mouth. Hoist was too busy splicing the aforementioned wires to wave.

“What are you doing.” He asked in amazement as he stared up at the two completely unrepentant medics as they balanced on a single set of steps.

“Just a small bit of rewiring.” Ratchet said after he relocated the soldering iron to his free hand, “tell Red not to worry.”

Prowl nodded, it was better to just go along with the medics, after all, he didn't feel like having yet another physical check up just yet. He was just about to step out before something caught his notice and he frowned. “Why did Red Alert have a camera in a closet anyway?”

The pair of them looked confused for a moment before Hoist jabbed his hand at a small innocuous pad on the wall. The supply closet melted away into a fair size room. “We only actually have three supply closets, but nobody goes into them except us, so it's a perfect cover.”

Again Prowl nodded, that made a great deal of sense, except... “A cover for what?”

“Rest and recovery room, for us, after we've been up for a while putting you lot back together.” Hoist replied with a hint of amusement in his field before he managed to damp it down.

“I see.” Of course that made sense, they would be exhausted and wouldn't want to drag themselves back up to the main living quarters. But that didn't explain trying to hide the place. If they wanted privacy all they really had to do was have a box of wrenches within reach, Ratchet's aim was now legendry and Hoist wasn't too bad a pupil.

He took one last look around the room, two berths, polishing and painting supplies, a small energon dispensor, chains, magnetic cuffs, energon whip...

Prowl frowned as his processor caught up with his optical input.

Then he looked up at the medics.

They looked down with perfectly angelical looks on their faceplates, indeed, innocence was fairly oozing from their energy fields.

“I'll let Red Alert know that he doesn't need to monitor this room.”

Sensor panels hitched upwards as he left the room, snickers following him out as he tried to salvage what was left of his dignity.

All that was left was to lock down the memory within his own processor and cover the entire memory file with a very firm warning flag that supply closet delta was off limits.


End file.
